Konoha Red (赤)
by Haeri Soo
Summary: ¿Podrá el amor real lograr detener a un asesino en serie?


Capítulo 1 – Huella.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó el aterrorizado rubio y arrancó la máscara blanca de orejas de gato que llevaba puesta. La azotó en el piso. Tomó apresuradamente al sombrío hombre de la mano para atraerlo hacia él y alejarlo de una mina sembrada en el piso. Sin embargo, no había sido un buen día para ambos y ahora, habían expuesto ambos brazos a la vista de aquél bípedo encapuchado y con máscara anaranjada que aún sin poder ver expresión alguna de su rostro, daba la sensación de que sonreía diabólicamente. El hombre sin identidad, alzó el arma AK-47 y con una sola mano, apretó el gatillo. Las balas atravesaron los brazos de aquellos dos y los rostros de ambos hombres —el rubio y el pelinegro—, se ensombrecieron de un rojo ciruela. Los trajes negros que vestían, se humedecieron hasta empaparse, precian brillar en un aspecto viscoso. Los quejidos de ambos, eran tan intensos y desgarradores que hasta el ser más frío y sin corazón, no hubiese podido evitar el erizamiento de su piel. Sin embargo, a aquél enmascarado, parecía deleitarle la escena sangrienta, casi enloquecerlo; elevarlo al éxtasis total debido al gemido ronco que soltó.  
— ¡Naruto! —la voz horrorizada del hombre de coleta negra, resonó a las espaldas de ambos hombres heridos. Trajo consigo, unos pasos apresurados que se hicieron presentes luego del estruendo de su voz. Shikamaru se agachó para cerciorarse que aquellos dos se encontrasen vivos. Sai, el pálido hombre, los miró con el ceño fruncido y alzó la mirada hacia aquél hombre enmascarado. — ¡No lo dejen ir! —gritó. Y al momento en que la mujer de coletas rubias, el hombre de cabello grisáceo largo y crespo, y el hombre pálido y de voz tan ronca que incitaba a cualquiera a beber un poco de agua, obedecieran, aquél enmascarado soltó una risa y salió desprendido hacia el ventanal del edificio, reventando aquél con su espalda, como si se lo tragara la ciudad. Aquellos tres, al acercarse a la ventanilla, se percataron que aquél hombre, pendía de una finísima cuerda tirada de un helicóptero. Relajaron los hombros e intentaron recuperar el aliento mientras, impotentes, miraban como el diabólico hombre se marchaba volando por los aires.

— ¡Explosión en la zona norte! Repito, ¡explosión en la zona norte! ¡Refuerzos, refuerzos! —Sonó un enorme derrumbe y un estallido ensordecedor a través de la pantalla de escritorio—. ¡Demonios...! Son dos... —quejido del hablante—. ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Ah! —cinco disparos seguidos: uno tras otro resonaron en la bocina y el hablante calló su voz.  
El dedo índice del brazo derecho vendado aplastó ligeramente el mouse para detener aquella grabación que por consiguiente, no se escuchaba más que derrumbes y un sonido blanco a la vez. Aquél hombre rubio se levantó de su asiento y caminó detrás de este, postrándose frente al enorme y circular ventanal para contemplar la enorme ciudad atiborrada de edificios que parecían pequeños desde ahí.  
— ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? Tú y Sasuke han perdido ambos brazos. Cateo de moradas, robos mínimos… ¿y hora? En un mes hemos tenido dos explosiones. Dos malditas explosiones que han arrastrado a la mierda a doce personas inocentes —soltó la mujer de coletas rubias y enormes senos. Parecía molesta y sus brazos cruzados parecían, más bien, sostener sus senos.  
—Naruto, continuar permitiendo esto es como entregar las vidas de los ciudadanos a la muerte. Es desampararlos. No siempre puedes mantenerlo todo bajo control tú solo. Los tiempos pacíficos han pasado. Konoha necesita un gobierno. Una organización que vele por ella. Nos necesita -agregó Kakashi.  
El silencio momentáneo fué inminente. Naruto continuó mirando la ciudad con el ceño fruncido.  
Shikamaru quien permanecía de pie a su izquierda, y Sai quién le seguía por la derecha lo miraron esperanzados a su veredicto final.  
-¿Naruto? -susurró Jiraya temeroso.  
-Está bien -dijo el líder de ojos azules. Orochimaru lo miró atento al igual que todos-. Sai, contacta a Gaara y su equipo. Shikamaru, prepara todo para su llegada. Solicitaremos refuerzos a los Uchiha.  
Al escuchar el veredicto final, los presentes relajaron sus rostros y la sonrisa de Orochimaru se hizo presente.

-¡Papá, sálvanos! -Naruto, por más que escuchaba aquella bella niña de ojos azules y al pequeño mayor rubio gritar y extenderle la mano con tanta desesperación, él no los podía salvar de no ser tragados por ese espiral lúgubre-. ¡Papá!  
Uzumaki Naruto se enderezó al instante de su cama. El corazón le palpitaba a prisa y todo él estaba bañado en una capa de sudor. Al entrar en la realidad, se tranquilizó. Elevó sus rodillas, puso los codos en éstas y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

Las mañanas en Konoha eran maravillosas, casi irreales. Pese al enorme crecimiento que había sufrido, no dejaba de ser, por mucho, una ciudad peculiar; una ciudad en donde sintieras la naturaleza a flor de piel sin sentirte consumido por los logros humanos. La llamaban la ciudad verde. La vegetación en ella, era espectacular. Se pensaba que la madre naturaleza la acogía en su regazo como su preferida a diferencia de otras ciudades vecinas.  
Ese día, Naruto se encontraba a las afueras de una enorme vivienda. Llevaba un ramo de flores violetas y esperaba impaciente. Miraba repetidas veces su reloj en la muñeca, luego volvía a mecerse mientras miraba a la entrada del recinto. Al instante, este se abrió. -Supuse que eras tú. -dijo un hombre de ojos blancos, cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta floja que le caía por la espalda. Portaba un karategi blanco. La sonrisa de Naruto se borró al instante.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste, Neji?  
El castaño torció los ojos -¿Tengo que repetirlo siempre que te vea? Los Hyuga somos una familia sumamente cencitiva.  
-Cierto, cierto -Naruto se mostró nervioso.  
-Neji - ni san, no deberías de ser tan duro con Naruto. Me voy antes de que des rienda suelta a esa fría boca. Dile a papá que pasaré mañana temprano.  
Naruto le sonrió nerviosamente y le entregó las violetas. Después de verla sonreír, se hechó a andar tomado de la mano de Hinata. Giró la mirada hacia Neji y lo contempló sin expresión alguna. Se miraron como si se comunicaran con aquella mirada fría de advertencia.  
-¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo? -cuestionó él relajado.  
-Nada mal, aunque hoy cerramos por entrenamiento. Todos los maestros tenemos que afilarnos de vez en cuando para mostrar lo mejor de nosotros a los alumnos.  
-Eso mismo dice mi padre. Al menos no es tan estricto como tu padre.  
-Lo sé.  
-Te he extrañado -la miró y le sonrió.  
-Yo también, Naruto...  
Naruto soltó una risilla y la apretó entre sus brazos -Eres la más hermosa. Te compraré el helado que quieras, sirve que te enfríe ese rostro enrojecido.  
Las horas transcurrieron, a Naruto y Hinata les encantaba merodear por la ciudad en sus tiempos libres. Siempre indagaban y charlaban por horas. El sol comenzaba a esconderse en la lejanía y siempre que esto sucedía, una brisa gélida se filtraba entre la ciudad. Era como si las hojas de los árboles susurraran.  
-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Has lo que quieras, ya me cansé! -escucharon en la boca de una calle aquella voz fémina fúrica.  
\- ¿Hum? -soltó Naruto y miró la escena al igual que Hinata-. ¿Esa es Sakura?  
-Hay Dios... ¿él apenas llegó y ya volvieron a discutir? -Hinata llevó su mano a la boca.  
-Sakura...  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, Sasuke? ¿Que es de familia? ¿Que lo llevas en los génes y no puedes evitarlo?  
-Es la respuesta más lógica.  
-¡Por Dios, Sasuke! -Sakura lo miró con ojos lacrimosos-. Mira a Obito, lleva tu sangre.  
El iris de los ojos de Sasuke se enrojecieron al instante, casi brillaban en la penumbra. La miró, la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia él con ímpetu -¿Lo ves? ¡¿Lo ves?! No soy yo quién provoca todo esto. No dejas de hablar de él; compararme con él siempre que sucede esto. ¿Por qué estás conmigo si tanto lo deseas a él?  
-Sasuke, me estás lastimando... -Sakura intentaba safarse de él.  
-¡Sasuke! -Naruto alzó la voz y no dudó en ir hacia ellos al igual que Hinata.  
-Te amo, Sakura...  
-Terminamos -aclaró la pelirosa al mismo tiempo que él y sus lágrimas descendieron. Sasuke impactado, la soltó. Sus iris rojos se tornaron por mucho más brillosos y el color más intenso. Sakura no dudó en irse calle arriva.  
-¿Has enloquecido? -dijo Naruto y lo empujó hacia atrás-. Vé tras ella, discúlpate.  
-¿Disculparme? Es lo mejor, Uzumaki.  
-¿Qué? ¡La amas, no seas cobarde! -Naruto tomó a Sasuke de su abrigo e intentó estrujarlo pero Sasuke, al instante, se zafó. Hinata horrorizada, miraba la escena. Cubrió con sus manos la boca.  
-Ya hemos perdido el brazo, Naruto. No estoy dispuesto a perderla a ella. Mantenerse lejos de mi es lo mejor -Naruto bajó la mirada. Sabía que Sasuke tenía absoluta razón-. No podemos vivir más en la ilusión y fingir que todo va como antes, Naruto, y menos alguien como tú. -Hinata frunció el ceño-. Ya deberías saberlo. -Sasuke dió media vuelta y se adentró a su morada. Naruto permaneció mirando hacia el frente. Solo pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar más de lo que ya se encontraba.  
-¿Alguien como tú? -dijo Hinata curiosa-. ¿Qué quiso decir Sasuke con eso, Naruto?  
Naruto apretó los ojos y la miró -Hinata, cielo, yo...  
-Todos aquellos horribles sucesos en la ciudad... ¿tienen que ver con el día que ambos perdieron el brazo?  
-Hinata... -Naruto le sostuvo las manos y la miró como si lo afirmara. Hinata se soltó de él y miró por doquier; tenía la mirada perdida. Se sentía profundamente herida y nada le hacía sentido.  
-Hinata, no hagas esto.  
-Tengo que... cerciorarme que Sakura esté bien... -dijo como si susurrara y lentamente caminó por el mismo sendero que Sakura.  
Naruto desistió, casi, en contra de su voluntad. Casi podía ver los destellos de sus lágrimas descendientes. Daría lo que fuera por aquella hermosa mujer de cabello larguísimo. Sin embargo, sabía que al insistirle más, podía arriesgarse a perderla. Además, sabía que era momento de crecer y afrontar la realidad. No podía continuar ignorándolo.  
Una vez adentro, Naruto tocó la puerta del departamento de Sasuke -¡Abre! -al no encontrar respuesta, comenzó a impacientarse. Continuó tocando y llamándolo por su nombre pero nadie respondió. Naruto estaba lleno de impotencia y frustración. Tumbó la puerta de una patada. Miró por doquier para ver el rostro de su solitario amigo pero no lo encontró, hasta que se percató de una ligera corriente de aire que hacía danzar las cortinas hacia adentro de la sala. Salió por la puerta y lo miró contemplando la luna en el balcón. Sasuke tenía recargados los antebrazos en el barandal y el viento jugaba con su cabello.  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura? ¿Cómo pudiste no hacer nada para detenerla? ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto te ama? Esa no es forma de tratar a...  
-¿No estás muy atento a mis asuntos? -dijo sin mirarlo- ¿Hiciste algo para detener a Hinata?  
\- Solo dejé que fuera con Sakura. Estamos bien... Escucha, se que has trabajado duro en asuntos extranjeros e internacionales pero... ¿acaso has pensado como se siente Sakura? Imaginate como se sentiría al saber la verdad sobre tu trabajo. Ella solo cree que trabajas en la empresa de tu familia. No tiene absoluta idea de a que se dediquen tu y tu familia realmente.  
-¿Hinata sabe quién eres realmente, Naruto? -Naruto enmudeció-. ¿Qué crees que sucedería si se entera que no eres más que el Lider de Konoha? Alguien dispuesto a matar con tal de traer la paz. Por que eso es lo que somos; eso es lo que es esta organización ¿lo sabías?  
-Jamás ha habido una guerra en este mundo. La naturaleza se conserva tal cual...  
-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? -ambos se miraron.  
Naruto se percató que los ojos de Sasuke aún permanecían rojos. -Sasuke... -Naruto se sintió profundamente preocupado, él más que nadie, sabía que el enrojecimiento de los ojos de su familia se daba por un solo motivo: el coraje. Sin embargo, Sakura, era la única que conocía el segundo y tercer motivo.  
-Si ese estúpido mito fuese cierto, ¿entonces que hace esta organización a la vanguardia de lo que pueda pasar? ¿Quién demonios corrompió aquellas personas para convertirlas en criminales?  
-Tienes razón. Todo esto es tan extraño... Tengo la sensación como si olvidara algo sumamente importante...  
Sasuke lo miró atentamente puesto que él, tenía la misma sensación desde hacía tiempo.

Esa noche, las delicadas manos de Hinata sirvieron un té. El sonido en la taza era tranquilizante. -Gracias Hinata. No tenías por que volver tan temprano. Seguro Naruto y tu tenían...  
-Quise hacerlo.  
Hinata dejó la jarra sobre la mesa. Sakura la miró -¿Pelearon?  
Hinata la miró -No se que ha pasado, yo de pronto...  
-Hinata -Sakura le tomó la mano-. Ustedes dos, jamás pelean. Sasuke y yo somos aparte, además... no creo volver con él esta vez.  
-¿Por que dices eso, Sakura? Ustedes todo lo pueden, deben resistir.  
-Ya no quiero resistir más... esta mañana, Itachi y Obito fueron al hospital.  
-¿Al hospital? Creí que los Uchiha eran inmune a las enfermedades.  
-Lo sé, hasta ahora lo creo. Ellos fueron por algo más. Parecían uniformados con elegantes trajes negros y accidentalmente...  
Sakura permaneció mirando hacia abajo como si volviera a ver aquella escena. Sus ojos se tornaron lacrimosos. -¿Sakura?  
-Él... -titubeó la pelirosa-, tomó algo de su bolsillo trasero y al levantarse la cola de su traje... un arma salió a la vista.  
-¿Qué? ¿Un arma? -Sakura asintió-. Sakura ¿sabes lo penado que es eso en este pais? Que digo en este pais ¡en el mundo entero!  
-Lo sé, lo sé... es por eso que... no lo sé, no se me ha salido de la mente pensar que los Uchiha estén detrás de todo lo que está pasando.  
Hinata pensó en la gravedad si así fuese -¿Es por eso que mencionaste a Obito frente a Sasuke?  
-No lo sé, yo solo quería presionarlo para que dijera algo. No se que esté pasándome, Hinata... quizá solo soy yo. Siento como si me hubiesen arrancado algo desde dentro. No puedo explicarlo.  
Las lágrimas de Hinata caminaron por las mejillas. Ella se levantó y abrazó a su amiga pelirosa -Yo me he sentido de la misma manera, Sakura. No estás sola en esto.

-¿No deberíamos estar durmiendo en vez de estar bebiendo Sake?  
-Tú deberías estar durmiendo -Soltó Sasuke y bebió una copa de un solo trago-. Mañana es la reunión con Gaara. -Naruto soltó una risilla y Sasuke lo miró. Aún sus ojos permanecían rojos-. ¿Dije algo gracioso?  
-¿No te parece ridículo? Convoqué una reunión con Sabaku no Gaara y su equipo anti bombas, los Uchiha, reyes de la inteligencia y astucia; expertos en armas para combatir a unos terroristas sin identidad. ¿Por qué haría algo así si la guerra jamás ha existido? Es ridículo ¿de dónde sacamos entonces tales habilidades y aprendizajes? ¿por qué? Es como si conforme pasen los segundos, olvidemos cosas imposibles de olvidar.  
Aquél analisis briago de Naruto había puesto a pensar a Sasuke detalladamente. Algo de aquello era verdad. Sirvió otro trago de sake y lo bebió. De pronto, una fuerte punzada se le presentó por la cien y la imágen de una niña de cabello negro y anteojos le vino a la mente. Sasuke recuperó la respiración. -Volví a verla...  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Recuerdas el sueño recurrente que me habías contado?  
-¿El de los dos pequeños que me gritaban pidiendo mi ayuda?  
Sasuke asintió al igual que Naruto.  
-¿Lo has vuelto a tener?  
-Justamente esta mañana.  
-¿Recuerdas desde hace cuanto tiempo lo has tenido?  
Naruto entrecerró los ojos como si aquello le facilitara recordar. Luego, aclaró su frente -Realmente no lo recuerdo, solo siento una escencia vieja.  
Sasuke tomó su chaqueta -Vámos.  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?  
-He tenido un sueño similar. Y al igual que tú, no recuerdo desde cuando empecé a tenerlo.  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Eres más eficiente ebrio, Uzumaki. -Sasuke tomó una bebida de su nevera y se la lanzó a Naruto-. Bébela.  
-¡Sasuke! -dijo mortificado al verlo salir de su propio apartamento. Naruto ingirió la bebida hasta el fondo y se encaminó detrás de él-. ¿No deberías estar llorando por Sakura mientras yo te aconsejo? -Sasuke no respondió y siguió caminando-. ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿qué sucede contigo, Sasuke? ¿acaso es que la has dejado de amar?  
Sasuke se detuvo y lo encaró. Sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos -Las lágrimas no sólo son exteriores, Uzumaki. Además tú y yo pensamos muy diferente. ¿No te ha quedado claro? Tú quieres mantener a Hinata lo más cerca posible de tí para poder protegerla de las pestilencias de los desgraciados inmorales. Yo quiero terminar con ellos para brindarle a Sakura un mundo en donde se la navegue tranquilamente. Detestaría oprimirla como lo haces tú con Hinata. Y para lograrlo, si tengo que matar a unos cuantos, lo haré.  
Naruto lo miró de un ojo a otro. Su vista se cruzó. Ahora nada de lo que miraba era estable. Sintió un malestar absoluto en su vientre y corrió hacia un arbusto para devolver el estómago. -¿Qué me has dado?  
-Tenía que bajarte esa borrachera a como diera lugar.  
-¿Por qué tendrías algo así en tu apartamento?  
-Una vez pisé Konoha, sabía que vendrías a emborracharte a mi lugar. Siendo el jefe de la corporación, no puedes presentarte así.

Dos toquidos sonaron en la puerta de una morada tradicional. Una mujer rubia con la cabellera hasta los hombros les abrió. -Temari, no fué idea mía venir hasta aquí a estas horas de...  
-¿Está Shikamaru? -interrumpió Sasuke a Naruto.  
-Claro. ¿Sabes Sasuke? No se qué haces aquí buscando a Shikamaru en vez de estar con Sakura, se que pronto volverás a irte. En fin. Si van a quedarse aquí, cierren todo antes de dormir.  
-Descuida ¿puedes decirle que nos alcance en el edificio de mi familia?  
Temari miró hacia los lados. Le pareció curioso -Claro.

Aquellos dos, llegaron a la segunda morada. -¿Sasuke? -dijo azorada la rubia de ojos azules-. ¿Cuando has llegado?  
-Tú y Sakura no han tenido buena comunicación últimamente ¿cierto? -cuestionó Naruto.  
-Bueno, no. Desde que me mudé con Sai, ella se ha hecho más reservada. Como si algo la lastimase... no la culpo, me siento igual.  
Sasuke la miró y frunció el ceño -Dile a Sai que lo esperamos en el edificio de mi familia.  
-¡¿Ya?! ¡¿A esta hora?!  
-Así es.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y el viento de inmediato arrastró el humo con él. El edificio Uchiha era el más alto de la ciudad. Parados a la intemperie en lo alto de éste, los hacía mirar a la ciudad como una pequeña mancha verde. -Creí que ya no fumabas.  
-Ya no lo hago.  
-¿No te estás contradiciendo con eso en la boca, Sasuke?  
Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto y miró por su hombro.  
-La reunión es mañana ¿qué ocurre?  
-También me da gusto verte, Shikamaru. -Soltó Sasuke.  
Sai lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras que Shikamaru bostezó. Sasuke sacó el humo por la nariz.  
-¿Han tenido una clase de sueños recurrentes?  
Sai y Shikamaru lo miraron.  
-¡¿Todo este misterio para preguntar algo tan estúpido?! -gritó Naruto desesperado- ¡Pudiste haberlo preguntado por móvil, Sasuke!  
Sai llevó la mano a su barbilla -Ahora que lo mencionas... he estado viendo en sueños la espalda de un niño mientras pinta un enorme lienzo.  
Shikamaru con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos miraba un punto fijo en el piso. De repente suspiró, sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y Sasuke le ofreció la llama de su encendedor. Shikamaru aspiró profundamente y sacó el humo. Miró hacia el cielo y observó como las tenues nubes, cubrían momentáneamente la luna. -Yo escucho su voz...  
Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia él.  
-¿La voz de quién? -preguntó Sai.  
-De un niño. No tengo idea de quién pueda ser, es solo que... -una lágrima descendió de él-. Me causa una tristeza horrible.  
-Sai -dijo Sasuke temeroso-. ¿No has tenido una sensación insistente últimamente?  
Sai lo pensó por un momento -No. Me he sentido bien últimamente... bueno, a no ser por Ino.  
-¿Qué ocurre con ella? -lo continuó cuestionando Sasuke.  
-Realmente no lo sé. La he visto llorar. Ella cree que no me doy cuenta, pero ahora que vivimos juntos. Todo es más evidente. Ayer me acerqué y le pregunté directamente que le estaba ocurriendo, creí que era nostalgia de la mudanza. Venirse conmigo y dejar a sus amigas. Pero no fué así, ella, al escucharme preguntarle aquello, se quebró en mis brazos y me dijo que no tenía idea que le estaba ocurriendo, dijo que simplemente sentía una tristeza casi insoportable. Como si le hubiesen arrebatado... nada.  
Naruto tomó seriedad. Aquello ya lo había escuchado, no por voz de Ino, si no por voz de su bella amada: Hinata. No solo era Naruto, Shikamaru también miraba perplejo a Sai -Temari ha llorado últimamente también.  
-¿Qué respuesta te ha dado? -intervino Sasuke.  
-Solo se encoje de hombros, se limpia las lágrimas y continúa haciendo lo que empezó.  
Sasuke parecía en shok. Sentía que estaba al borde de descubrir el misterio de aquello. Tenía una impaciente corazonada.  
-¿Qué dices de Sakura, Sasuke? -lo cuestionó Naruto.  
-Lo mismo, pero en otra tonalidad.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Shikamaru y volvió a fumar.  
-Ella siente que pronto enloquecerá. El hospital no ayuda mucho al momento de atender a niños pero sobre todo... dice que siente una profunda tristeza al tratar a las niñas en especial.  
Shikamaru con la cabeza hacia abajo y el humo de cigarrillo atravezando la delgada línea que separaba a Sasuke de él, levantó solo la mirada. -¿Qué estás pensando, Sasuke?  
-No puedo asegurar nada... yo solo...  
-Dilo tal cual -soltó Shikamaru con un aire molesto. Tenía una corazonada, quizá Sasuke pensaba de manera descabellada, al igual que él. Ese pensamiento lo hacía no sentirse loco.  
Sasuke fumó la última parte de su cigarrillo. Lo soltó y lo pisó. Dejó salir el humo tan despacio a travéz de su nariz. -Probablemente Shikamaru y yo moriremos antes que tú Naruto.  
-¿Qué? -dijo este último- ¿Por que dices tanta estupidez, Sasuke?  
Sasuke miró a Shikamaru. Este último alzó el rostro. No cabía duda que sus mentes estaban conectadas.  
-Si hablamos de los presentes ¿que hay de mí?  
-Tú eres bastante saludable, Sai -dijo Shikamaru-. Probablemente tengas una vida larga.  
-Haber, haber... ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? Sasuke, Shikamaru ¿qué liendres están pensando?  
-Al parecer esto va más allá de una simple organización de delincuentes de bajo rango. -Mientras más detenidamente mirasen a Sasuke, parecíera que su rostro se hiciera más grande; más cerca, como si mirasen solo a sus pupilas que lentamente se teñían de rojo carmesí-. Una organización fuera de nuestra imaginación; personas con un alma realmente mórbida y podrida. Algo difícil de creer.


End file.
